No siempre podemos entender el por qué
by Serena Saori
Summary: Cada año en esa fecha en particular volvía con más fuerza su dolor. Nunca había dejado de sentirse culpable por la perdida de su familia... Modern AU.


**Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Sino ya veríamos Helsa en una segunda parte.**

**No siempre podemos entender el por qué**

Odiaba todas las celebraciones habidas y por haber, pero sin duda Noche Buena era la peor.

Hacía ya seis años atrás, justamente un 24 de diciembre, perdía lo que más amaba en su vida; a su esposa e hija. Esa noche ellas se dirigían en auto a la casa de su madre, le había dicho a su esposa que se adelantara ya que él tendría que resolver algunos asuntos de último momento en el trabajo. Ella así lo hizo subió al vehículo, aseguro a su pequeña de dos años en el asiento trasero y emprendió el camino.

Al salir a la avenida todo parecía tranquilo, pero al hacer unos metros más luego de pasar el semáforo en verde lo último que alcanzó a ver fue una fuerte luz...

Miro su reloj ya eran las diez de la noche, seguramente su familia ya estaría en casa de su madre aguardando por él. Tomo su maletín y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Le tomo solo veinte minutos llegar a su destino.

Estaciono frente a la vivienda de su madre y observo que el auto de su mujer no estaba, pensó que seguro su padre le había sugerido guardarlo en el garaje. Al entrar en la casa oyó las inconfundibles voces de sus sobrinos quienes fueron corriendo a saludarlo. Los cargo y camino hacia el living, allí encontró a su hermano y cuñada hablando tranquilamente con sus padres, sin embargo le llamo la atención de no ver a su mujer e hija.

¿Dónde están Sofie y Elsa? La pregunta los tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes pues ellos no sabían que ellas dos tenían que llegar antes. Al ver esa expresión en sus rostros algo en su interior le dijo que algo grave había pasado, Elsa no era de las que desaparecía y no avisaba. Tomo su celular y marcó su número. Pasaron los segundos… nada. Probo de nuevo, no había caso, no respondía. Llamo a su suegra, cuñada, prima e incluso a las amigas de ella, creyendo que tal vez hubo algún problema y tuvo que ir hasta casa de alguna. Todas las repuestas fueron negativas, ella no estaba en casa de ninguna. Por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo.

Cerca de las once de la noche, y con un ambiente demasiado tenso, sonó su celular. Lo tomó y atendió. Pasado cinco minutos cayó de rodillas con lágrimas formándose en su rostro dejando caer su móvil al suelo. Su familia se alerto ante esto, su madre se acerco a él y su padre retomo la llamada que hasta hace segundo sostenía su hijo. Se presento como su padre y exigió saber quién hablaba y cuál era el motivo por el estado de su hijo menor. Del otro lado de la línea una mujer se presento como enfermera del Sanatorio donde hacía poco más de una hora su nuera y nieta había ingresado. Con mucha tristeza la enfermera le informo que luego de mucho intentar su nuera había fallecido en el quirófano. Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, aun así no impidieron que peguntara por el estado de su nieta. La respuesta lo destruyó aun más, ella no logró llegar al sanatorio con vida.

Un 25 de diciembre se suponía era para estar en familia, para compartir momentos con ellos. Mas eso era imposible ya, por culpa de un ebrio, habían perdido a su mujer e hija, a su hermana y sobrina, a su nuera y nieta. Todos habían perdido a dos seres queridos.

Hans luego de terminada la ceremonia, se quedo frente a sus lápidas, pidiendo perdón a ambas, sintiéndose culpable, deseando estar él en su lugar. El día anterior había perdido lo más importante en su vida, había perdido su motivo de vivir.

Se quedó sentado en el suelo por horas, llorando amargamente y siendo vigilado por su familia a lo lejos pero respetando su espacio.

Hoy seis años después se preguntaba cuál era el significado de ese festejo para él, cuando claramente ese día solo le traía tristeza y culpa.

Tal vez algún día entendería el por qué de su pérdida o tal vez no y siempre se culparía por ello. Su familia deseaba que pudiera seguir con su vida, que al menos lo intentara pero para tristeza de ellos, Hans se dejo hundir en una profunda depresión.

Él se decía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para volver al lado de las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo…

**Bueno… esto me vino a la cabeza justamente el 24 a la noche. Digamos que las fiestas sacan un lado triste y trágico…**


End file.
